While the field of finger cots or stalls is old and highly developed, the prior art finger cots have been lacking in versatility, durability, sensitivity, and have not found broad acceptance in practical use.
The below listed patents illustrate the prior art of which applicant is aware:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 911,838 NAPIER 1,144,777 OVER 1,362,461 ANAST 2,434,317 GROSS 2,461,872 BEATTY 2,522,842 SCHOLL 3,263,681 NECHTOW ET AL. 3,263,682 ROSENFIELD 4,507,807 KARKANEN ______________________________________